godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 204
'Chapter 204 '''is the 204th chapter of The God of High School Webtoon. Characters in Order of Appearance ''Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Martial Arts and Charyeok Used Martial Arts and Charyeok in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Sugihara Oyama and Kyoichi Kusanagi continue to attack Hui Mo-Ri before Kusanagi stops their assault. He noticed that Hui had regained the ability to use his arms after having them broken by Alpha. Not wanting to get surprised by any of his attacks, Kusanagi allows Hui to go over to Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra. Alex tells Alpha that he accepts his defeat who sadistically laughs at him for this before impaling him through the chest. He then attacks Gryphon before questioning why Violeta hadn't attacked him yet to which she replies that it was out of pride. Hui uses Nabong Needle Ryu to temporarily heal Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra before removing his limiter, magnifying his strength by 8. He rushes past Oyama and Kusanagi to attack Alpha who had just defeated Violeta. He pummels Alpha before quickly healing Alex and ordering Victoria to take him and flee on Gryphon. As they leave, Hui gets attacked by Baedal Choi and Yamata no Orochi. Mi-Ra and the newly awakened Dae-Wi head off to help Hui who has just magnified his strength to x16 and removed all pain. Knowing that he is putting his life on the line and with words of encouragement from Alex, they head over and begin their own fights while Hui deals with Alpha. Dae-Wi attacks Oyama, making sure not to waste a single bit of energy as he attacks. He gets interrupted in his sequence of attacks by Oyama's Borrowed Power, Baedal Choi, but continues to use an attack as Oyama braces to match it. Mi-Ra and Kusanagi clash swords with Kusanagi's partially cutting through Mi-Ra's wooden sword. She grabs his finger and turns him to void having her sword completely cut through before attempting to stab him. As she does so, her sword breaks apart. As Kusanagi attempts to counter her, Mi-Ra summons her newly repaired sword Bong-Seon and attacks Kusanagi. Hui continues to pummel Alpha who continuously regenerates all damage. Upset with the way the fight is going and adamant that he is not a failure, Alpha unlocks a new state. In this new state, he is much more muscular and has a massive Nox symbol on his chest. He easily overpowers Hui who is forced to use Nabong Needle Ryu to multiply his power x24 to match him. With this new power, Hui begins to dominate again, preparing to use a Mo-Ri Hui Original attack as Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra defeat their opponents. He uses the Hui Mo-Ri Original: Complete Gift Package to nearly defeat Alpha. Desperate and adamant that he is not a failure, Alpha unlocks his third eye, further multiplying his power. Hui counters this upgrade by multiplying his power by 48. He uses Hui Mo-Ri Original: Complete Gift Package x2 before finishing the fight with a Jin Mo-Ri Original: Kick of Blue Dragon and a Hui Mo-Ri Original: Kicking Imoogi. The dragon and serpent defeat Alpha as the island falls apart from the combination of all their attacks. Navigation Category:Chapters